particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gijsbert Oosthuizen
Gijsbert Oosthuizen (Full Name: Gijsbert Pieter Oosthuizen) is a former Staatspresident of Saridan and the founder and current Chairman of Hosian Democrats (Saridan) and a Saridani political figure. Early Life Gijsbert Oosthuizen was born on October 4, 4157 in the small market town of Goedaalen, Tasselstaat. His father, Pieter Oosthuizen, was the Ameliorate Pastor of the town's parish, and owned farming land outside of the town. His mother, Gertrude Oosthuizan (nee Bregman) was a homemaker and an involved bookkeeper and administrator in her husband's parish. On both his father's side, and his mother's side, he comes from a long line of Ameliorate clergy, stretching back to Gert van Tassel, and counts among his ancestors some of the original founders of Tasselstaat. During Gijsbert's early life tensions between Saridan, Istalia, and other countries was high, and Communists and Green Leftists conflicted constantly with ultra-nationalist authoritarians. This political climate, which was toxic even to him as a child, and which his father preached against and counselled him to change and avoid, was critical in the shaping of his current ideology and stance. He was sent a traditional Ameliorate Duntrekker boarding school in the nearby capital Koeistad, where he excelled in religion, language, rhetoric, and sciences, but he struggled with mathematics and foreign languages. He was also a talented runner and an all around admired athlete At 17 he attended Universitaat Seridjan, in Klaus, Sint Pietereiland, where he graduated in 4178 with a Bachelor's of Arts in the Faculty of Hosian Theology, as well as a Bachelor's of Arts in Public Health. He continued at Universitaat Seridjan, and gained a Master's Degree in Public Administration in 4179 Adult Life After graduating, Oosthuizen moved to Koeistad, the capital, where he married Fillipa deGroot, a daughter of friends of his mother, who was introduced to him during a visit to the friends in Koeistad. After getting married, Oosthuizen accepted a job offer from Sankten Hospitaal, where he begun in 4180 as a Junior Administrative Officer for the Ontological Treatment Center. During the 4180s, Oosthuizen began to become politically active on the local level. He was a vocal campaigner around certain issues and was a powerful presence at open city council meetings. He was elected to several minor positions on city boards, helping to manage sanitation and water. He continued to advance in his career in hospital administration, rising to Chief Administrative Officer for the Ontological Treatment Center at Sankten Hospitaal in 4194. In 4206, after receiving political acclaim and attention for his views through local political activism, church involvement, and occasional editorials for Die Burger (A major Saridani paper), he raised funds and met with connections around Saridan, including Michelle van Heerden (A popular independent mayor of Sonskaap), and Joost Steenkamp (A retired general), who helped him establish the Hosian Democrats (Saridan) Party. He promptly took early retirement, and went on a talking tour to raise his party's profile Thrust Onto The National Stage In 4209, Oosthuizen's Hosian Democrats were catapulted to political leadership when they became the second largest party in the Volksraad. His personality and charm, as well as his deep religious convictions, are commonly cited as what helped his party gain its strong foothold in Tasselstaat. Once his party took the national stage, he took a more middle course, supporting more moderate socially conservative reforms, and he personally took an active role in promoting trade and good relations with Istalia. During the early 4210s, two far-right parties came into existence, creating a major threat to Saridan's liberal government and rebuilding after nationalistic economic practices and apartheid dragged the country into ruin. After personal negotiations with President Niek Heynis and the Liberals, as well as the Radicals, it was agreed that Oosthuizen would be the best one to lead a united front against the far-right, given the appeal his religious background and values would have to some possible KvndH and Alt-Right voters. Staatspresident (4213-4214) In July of 4213, Oosthuizen won the election to become Staatspresident, with the support of Liberale vir Seridjan, and in spite of die Radikale's ultimate failure to endorse him. He carried Tasselstaat, but the appeal of the far-right was fairly broad, regardless, in spite of Oosthuizen's ability to carry a victory. The previous LvS-dHD government cabinet stayed in place after the election was finished. The conditions of Oosthuizen's tenure as Staatspresident were rather unfortunate, and he will likely be underrated due to factors out of his control. During his time in office, a bill to rejoin the Seleyan Union was proposed, to encourage cooperative trade arrangements with neighboring countries. The bill would have won, had a snap election not have been forced. There were also plans in place to create a public television and radio administration, (cooperatively arranged with die Radikale), and economic ties with Istalia were strengthened, to the benefit of the Saridani economy. However, after the dissolution of Die Radikale due to internal dissent and factionalism amongst the left, snap elections were held to assure all seats in the Volksraad were filled. In an election which Oosthuizen has publicly called "fraudulent and disgraceful", he lost the Staatspresidency and the far-right took over. During his time in office, he had very little time to accomplish many of his chosen reforms and foreign policy goals. Personal Life Gijsbert Oosthuizen lives with his wife, Filippa Oosthuizen-deGroot and his children, Gijsbert, Marta, and Gert in Koeistad. Oosthuizen spends his spare time reading newspapers and books, gardening with his wife. He trains with weights and swimming in order to maintain physical fitness. He also owns his parent's farms outside Goedaalen, which provide him with supplementary income. He enjoys spending time there gardening, riding his horse, Bertha, and fishing. Oosthuizen has a close relationship to his mother, and is a devout and involved member of the Restored Ameliorate Church of Saridan. He has said that he reads scripture and prays with his family and faith groups frequently. He is a member of the Sons of Van Tassel, an organization devoted to the preservation of the historical monuments and scenery of Tasselstaat, for which being a descendant of an original settler is a prerequisite. Criticism Gijsbert Oosthuizen has been subjected to criticism from both the left and the far-right. While the left has suggested that many of his policies are too socially conservative, the far-right has coined him a "cuckservative", and a 'traitor' for his opposition to economic nationalism, protectionism, and anti-refugee policies. In addition, the far-right aggressively attacked Oosthuizen during his time as Staatspresident, and during brief campaigning for snap elections, arguing that he was in the pocket of the Istalian government and corporate interests, with many even questioning his religiousity. Category:Saridani politicians